


happy end?

by ezra1310



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hypersomnia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Brothers, M/M, Minor Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra1310/pseuds/ezra1310
Summary: Michael moves away with his mother from his abusive father and meets a blue eyed boy. Because of him he begins to doubt his fathers words about loving boys.





	1. michael

The car comes to a stop. Michael sits in the backseat between the movingboxes. His mother, Karen, turns around and looks at him. ''Honey, here it is. Our new life,'' she smiles sweetly at him. 

Michael can't look at her and looks away. ''Honey everything is gonna be alright. Your dad isn't here anymore.'' Michael almost doesn't answer but can't resist it anyways. ''How can everything be okay? I know that he's not here anymore, but it doesn't change a fucking thing.'' 

His mother looks shocked at him but before she can react, Michael was already out of the car. He's in the middle of a residential area. In front of him is a huge white house. When he looks around, he notices that all the houses look almost the exact same as the one he's standing infront of.

He sighs and walks over to the front door. His new house. When he'd almost reached the front door, his mother calls after him ''Shouldn't you take something from the car? It will save us a trip.'' He looks angry at her, but walks back to the car. He takes the box from his mother and walks back to the front door. 

His mother opens the door for him and Michael walks inside and puts the box down in the hallway. He can't believe his eyes. 

He's standing in a hall with a large stairway at the end. At his left of the hallway is a large empty room, which probably the livingroom is. He walks back to the hallway and goes through the first door at the opposite of the hall. Behind this door is the kitchen. There's even a cooking island with bar chairs. The third and final door leads him to the bathroom, which has a douche and a huge bath where probably three people could sit in comfortably.

Michael can't be happier. He's never been in a house this large and he hasn't even been upstairs. Right then his mother enters the kitchen and smiles warmly at him. "Isn't it beautiful?'' Michael immidiately stops smiling at that.

Why did they have to move here again? And how was she able to afford this place at all. Michael leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. There are again three doors. After he went inside all the rooms he knows that there are two bedrooms at each end of the hall and another bathroom in between the bedrooms. In the bedrooms are already standing beds. He knows what he has to do and goes to the car to get all the stuff inside. The sooner he does that, the sooner he can get away from his mother.

The next hour he is busy getting al his stuff upstairs to his room. When he is finally finished he lays down on the bed and closes his eyes.

He sees his father standing. He's reaching his hand out towards Michael, but he knows it's wrong. His father comes towards him with fury in his eyes. He's gonna hit Michael again for showing emotions. Before his father can reach him, Michael wakes up with a scare.

Michael tries to calm down but he keeps breating way to fast to be normal. He looks at the time and sees that it's almost 6 pm. Almost an hour of sleep. His stomach begins to rumble and Michael gets up with a sigh. When he leaves his room he changes his mind. He really isn't in the mood right now to eat dinner with his mother. So he goes over to a box and fishes his wallet and jacket out of the box. When he finds it he goes downstaires and out of the house to the closest fastfood restaurant.

Michael walks around outside, not really knowing where to go. He just walks around aimlessly. He will find something eventfully right? A bit further ahead walks a man. A boy actually, he notices when he gets closer. The boy is walking his dog and he must be around Michaels age. The boy has a blond hair styled in a quiff and his eyes, god his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue Michael has ever seen.

Immidiatly Michael forgets that he was even hungry, hell he doesn't even know where he was going. When he reaches the boy, he speaks up. ''Hey, are you new here? I've never seen you before and I know everyone around here.'' he says will his dogs keeps pulling at his leash.

Michael looks a bit funny at the boy, before he remembers he has to say something as well. With a bit of stuttering he mumbles, ''Yes, hey, I'm Michael and I just moved here a few hours ago.''

His stomach finds this a good moment to make sure he remembers why he went out in the first place.

''I'm Luke and this girl here is Petunia and we live at the end of that street. And I think you were probably looking for a place to get some food, weren't you?'' he says a bit amused. ''Sorry, I was on my way to get some food indeed, but I really don't know where I have to go.'' Michael admits a bit ashamed. God what was this blue eyed angel doing to him? ''I can walk you to this pizzeria close by, it's really good.'' Luke says dreamingly. Luke leads the way and Michael apologizes a few times on the way. ''I really don't want to bother you, you don't have to walk me, I can probably find it on my own as well.''

''Yeah sure, the new boy who didn't know where he was going will be able to find it.'' Luke smirked. ''But, because I'm so kind, I will walk you to your destiny.'' ''Thanks, I could use someone today who is sincerely nice and not just pretending.''

As the words leave Michaels lips he knows he fucked up. Why did you say that idiot? What did your father teach you again, that's right, let nobody see your emotions and thoughts idiot. Michael stopped laughing and looks away immidiatly. Luke doesn't let it go though. ''Come on, it can't be that bad right. Your parents are there for you.'' Michael doesn't know how to react on that. His head says listen to your father, feel nothing and especially, you do not show your emotions to anyone!

But his heart is saying something different, this boy makes him feel things he hasn't felt before in his life. His father his gone, so he could probably start to listen to his heart right?

He turns to look at Luke again and answers honestly ''My father isn't alive anymore and I don't know what my mother is really. One thing I know for sure, is that she has never been there for me. Not now not ever. That woman who sits in that house, isn't there for me, no she sits there for herself only and that will never change.''

Luke looks quite shocked at that and Michael really wishes he had never said it or at least with a lot more sympathy than he just did. ''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just really had to get it of my chest. So sorry for that depressing lifestory.'' Michael could hit himself for this, why did he tell this to a complete stranger. Luke looks at him and says sincerely ''It doesn't matter, sometimes you just have to get it out. I have that as well sometimes and when I start I can't stop untill I've said everything that is on my mind.''

In Michaels mind he can see his father comming towards him with a angry look on his face and he knows exactly what will come next. He stops walking and stiffenes when he sees father coming closer and closer. He raises his hand to hit Michael for showing and feeling emotions. That is until Michael feels something pushing against his leg.

He looks away from his father and towards the soft thing that is pushing against his leg. It's Petunia and when he looks up again towards his father, he looks in the eyes of a smiling Luke. ''Sorry, she won't listen sometimes.'' he explains laughing. ''Your meal is waiting for you over there by the way'' Luke points to a small restaurant on the other side of the road.

''Thanks again for walking me here.'' Michael says to Luke. ''Sure, no problem at all, right Petunia? We couldn't let you walk around starving because of hunger, right Petunia?'' Michael smiles at Luke when he talks cutely at his dog. Petunia apparently agrees as she starts barking enthusiastically and jumps up and down against Luke, who almost falls over because of it. Michael starts laughing and says goodbye to Luke.

As Luke and his dog are out of sight, Michael goes inside the pizzeria. As on cue his stomach makes itself known ones again. Time for food, he thinks. But his mind is still by the blond boy with the most blue eyes ever.


	2. luke

The doorbell rings. My mother, Liz, calls me to open the door. I go downstairs and open the door. The first thing I notice are the green eyes, Michaels green eyes to be exact. How hadn’t I noticed that yesterday? Right it was late and I was tired, that must have been it. When I look at Michaels face I’m a bit shocked you could say. Michael is standing there with an annoyed look on his face, but when he notices that he is looking at me his face softens and he begins to smile.

‘'What are you doing here?'’ I ask a bit surprised. '‘We’re bringing cake to our new neighbors.'’ Karen says. Liz has come to stand next to me and invites Michael and his mother inside. The mothers go to the living room and we go to my bedroom after my mother tells me to. 

When we almost reach my bedroom we bump into my brother Ashton. '‘Who are you?'’ he asks rather rudely. '‘This is Michael, he’s our new neighbor. Why don’t you go to mum to eat some cake?’' He hums in agreement and skips down the stairs to go eat some cake.

‘'That your brother?'’ Michael asks. ‘'Yeah, he’s not rude when you get to know him’' 

We go into my bedroom and I take a seat at my desk, after a moment of hesitation Michael sits down on my bed. After a moment of silence Michael speaks up. '‘Where am I actually?'’ I look at him to see if he’s serious. ‘'42nd Street in London.’' ‘'Other side of London hm.'’ He says thoughtful. 

After some small talk my door opens and reveals Ashton and Petunia. ‘'There are some drinks for you guys downstairs’' Ashton says shyly. ‘'Thanks Ashton, could you go and grab them for us?'’ ‘'Sure'’ he answers. Michael gives me a funny look that almost screams lazy ass in my face. I should probably explain my illness to him.

'‘I asked him to get it, because I have an illness where I can fall asleep without warning. And it’s almost 4 o’clock which around the time it happens the most, so I don’t like to walk on the stairs alone around this time.’' Michael looks shocked and a little ashamed at me. '‘You didn’t have to tell me that. But can’t you feel when you’re about to fall asleep or something?’' '‘Sometimes I can and otherwise Petunia will.'’

'‘How does she show you then?’' he asks curiously. ‘'She will lay on my feet or sits next to me and makes sure I don’t hit my head on the ground.'’ Just then Ashton returns with two glasses of juice. ‘'Thanks Ashton.'’ Before he leaves he gives Petunia a hug and Michael a doubtful look. 

‘'What should people do when you fall asleep around them?'’ he asks sincerely. God he’s really cute I think. '‘You can’t really do something. You just have to make sure I don’t hit my head or anything and I lay a bit comfortable. You can try to wake me up, but usually that is a lost cause.'’ I laugh a little as I say this. ‘'How do you manage with school than? Won’t you fall asleep during classes or anything?'’ he asks with a little laugh. ‘'Nah, I’ve never fallen asleep during class and my homeroom teacher knows about it, so I’m just fine.'’

Just then Michaels mother calls that they are leaving. We go downstairs and say goodbye. When I return to my bedroom I realize I told Michael about my illness. How stupid can I be. He must think I’m pathetic, even though he showed real interest in it. But it could also be politeness from his side. What must he think of me now? I know that, a weak, sad and ill little boy who constantly needs attention from everybody. I’m really embarrassed. 

But despite everything, I can’t seem to stop thinking about him. His green eyes which sparkled when we were talking and his lips which looked so kissable.

Petunia joins me on my bed and my last thought are Michaels eyes before I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably arrive sunday


End file.
